


You Are Waiting For Apollo

by Andian



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is nothing more than a nightmare now, but you can't help dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Waiting For Apollo

He had been beautiful and ferocious and at times oh so terrible.

He is even more beautiful now, his golden hair shining in a way it never could have in reality, his smile so bold and clear it almost hurt looking at it.

But you have to look at it, cause otherwise you'd have to look down and there would be a knife or a gun or something else -he sometimes got creative and it was terrible when he got creative- and you really didn't want to see that.

Not yet.

You will soon enough, you will see a lot soon enough but at the moment he is standing still, the wind softly blowing through his hear while the busy sounds of Paris around you are becoming quieter and quieter until the only thing left is you and the silence.

His smile widens a bit and it breaks your heart.  
He had never smiled at you like this in the past and even now it hurts you to admit that. 

''How are you?”, you ask and then you wince because it's a stupid question. His smile doesn't falter though, but he also doesn't answer. He starts walking towards you and you know that this is the point where you should search for an exit or raise your gun and shoot yourself so you will wake up but you can't. You're frozen, watching him making his way over to you.

He is even more beautiful from close, as beautiful as you remember him and even more. He is like the sun, coming down from the sky itself and you know you should shoot him or yourself or at least try to run but you can't. You're an Icarus who has fallen in love with the sun and you fly so close that you won't have time to fall or drown before you it burns you.

''I'm sorry.'' you choke out as he stops in front of you. ''I'm so sorry.'' You've started crying. Tears are dripping over your face and you wonder why they don't vaporize, so close to the Sun itself. 

He raises his hand and touches your check and you hate him for it. You hate him for what happened, you hate yourself for what happened, you hate how you how this has become all that's left from him. 

''Hush.'' he mumbles. ''Hush'', like it's some sort of comfort, some sort of forgiveness. 

His hand slip away from your check. 

''Grantaire'' he says and he smiles at you, touching your hand and almost tenderly taking your gun.

You raise your head to look him in the eyes, bracing yourself for what is about to happen.

''Enjolras.'' 

The shot breaks the silence and you'd have loved the irony of him using your own gun against you if it didn't hurt so much.

You fall to your knees, hand pressed against your stomach while it starts getting dark around you.

Enjolras is looking down at you, his eyes cold, the smile completely gone. 

''You should go Grantaire.'' his voice is like the wind that for some reason is still blowing through his hair. ''You should go and not come back. I don't need you.''

And you smile because he is beautiful as he says it. Beautiful and cold and oh so terrible. 

''Until tomorrow, oh Apollo.'' you mumble before the darkness around steals him away from you once more.

**Author's Note:**

> For a kinkmeme prompt asking for Dark!Enjolras.


End file.
